Love In The Face Of Death
by Sugar-coated-evil
Summary: The war against Lord Voldemort is at its peak and Ginny is one of the head healers at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. What will happen she has to care for a certain patient and what started as doing her job ends up in a dangerous m


Summery: The war against Lord Voldemort is at its peak and Ginny is one of the head healers at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. What will happen she has to care for a certain patient and what started as doing her job ends up in a dangerous mission for her life AND love? Will it all be worth the risk?

A/N: So I decided to start another fic…I really hope you all like!

Chapter one: The Midnight Emergency

Ginny Weasley hurried into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries at 2 in the morning pulling her lime green robes over her jeans and T-shirt.

She came up to the reception desk and stopped, pulling her thick red hair into a poney-tail.

"Wendy," She told the blonde welcome witch behind the counter, "they called me and said they needed me, that it was an emergency…I just got off an hour ago from a long shift…what could they possibly need ME for?"

"I don't know Gin…Albus Dumbledore is in the Closed Ward down the hall…he brought someone in and he specifically asked for you. He says its urgent and that you need to hurry."

"OK, I'll be right there. Wow, it must be big, Dumbledore hasn't called on me in years. Since it's slow, do you mind fixing me some coffee? I've been up for ages and I need something to wake me up."

"Of course, I'll bring it to you in a moment"

"Thanks Wendy, you're such a dear. Well I'd best see what all the fuss is about…" Ginny said.

Ginny was now 20 years old and graduated from Hogwarts and was one of the top healer's at St. Mungo's. She had grown up a lot over the years and had really started a new life, no longer being titled as Ron's little sister. Now it was Ron was Ginny's brother.

She knocked on the ward door, entered and swiftly shut it behind her. In the faint light that came from the window she saw Dumbledore bending over a bed examining a man that seemed to be unconscious. He had platinum blonde hair and a very handsome face.

"Miss Weasley, is that you?" The old man asked turning around to face her. He certainly had aged since she last saw him. His wrinkles were more deeply set and his eyes less fierce, yet he was still powerful as ever.

"Yes, It's me." She answered walking over to him.

"Ah, yes. First off, I need you to check over Mr. Malfoy here-"

"Malfoy?"

"Yes…He was found by Mr. Potter. His father was saying things like 'traitor' and 'a disgrace to the name of Malfoy's as he was beating him and cursing him. Potter was able to get him free and he has been unconscious ever since. Miss. Weasley, I know you are not too fond of this young man but I do ask that you cooperate with me. We do not know exactly what has happened…and we need to find that out."

"Okay, just give me a little while and I should have him revived and fully checked out." Ginny said reaching in her pocket for her wand.

"Thank you Ginny, and when you have that taken care of I would like to talk to you about something to do with the order. Now I bid you farewell, I have some more business to take care of before the nights end."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night Ginny, take care of him, I'll be back in the morning." And with that he walked out of the room.

"Well Draco…lets see what trouble you got yourself into this time…" She said in the darkness as she began to look at his many injuries.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She called.

The door opened and Wendy came in holding a cup of coffee, "Here you go Gin, a nice hot, fresh cup of coffee. We are almost dead…anything else I can get you?"

"Would you mind getting me a bin willed with water and a soft sponge from that cupboard over there?" Ginny asked pointing across the darkened room.

"No problem." Wendy said before disappearing into the shadows.

Ginny flicked her wand and a candle magically appeared in her hand. Another flick and the room was illuminated with the dull candlelight. The flame danced causing the shadows to bob and dance in and out of the corners.

Wendy came back with the sponge and water and set them on the bedside table and quietly left.

Ginny gently soaked the sponge with water and rung it out, and then began sponging off his cuts.

Ginny worked on cleaning him up for a few hours before he stirred. She quietly put her wand down and sat back looking at him. He moved his hand slightly then stopped. No movement for a few seconds. Then his hand moved again, and slowly his eyes opened.

Draco looked around the dimly lit room drowsily with a look of confusion and some fear. His head turned slowly to Ginny and it took him a few seconds to focus on her. As soon as he did he scrambled to the farthest corner of the bed.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked looking cautiously at her.

Ginny looked at him in bewilderment. She had never seen him so frightened or panicky. He must have gone through some bad things, she thought to herself. "Er, Mr.Malfoy…I'm a healer here at St. Mungo's, Ginny Weasley." She bit her lip hoping he wouldn't remember her from school and the war and by the looks of it he didn't, or so she thought.

A few seconds he just looked at her then nodded. Then a split second later he jumped out of bed and looked at her with a look of fear, confusion, anger, and hate.

"Weasley?" He asked.

"Yes…Dumbledore and Harry found you, they brought you here for care. I'm the only one that can handle it. You don't have to worry…HE won't find you here." She looked at him carefully judging if he knew what she meant or not. He did.

Slowly he nodded and sat slowly back on the bed. He closed his eyes and screwed up his face as if trying to remember something. They snapped back open and he slammed his fist against his bedside table.

"Damn!" he yelled his voice echoing off the ward walls. "I can't remember a thing! Do you know what happened?" He said turning to her.

"Not really…you'll have to ask Dumbledore when he comes back in the morning." She said quietly as she turned to walk out, pocketing her wand.

"Hey!" He shouted after her.

She stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head over her shoulder to look at him.

"Thanks" He whispered looking down.

"You're welcome," She said back to him, turning back towards the door. She took a deep breath before walking out the door and closing it behind her.

Outside the ward she leaned against the corridors hall. He has changed. No doubt about that. He was no longer the mean, cruel child he used to be. True, he was a death eater…but he was also a traitor to them, maybe he was forced…maybe he was good after all. She shook her head and pushed the matter away. 'Ginny!' she said mentally 'Just do your job and don't get involved'

And with that thought she walked down the hall to the reception desk. She slide into a chair behind the counter next to Wendy.

"How did it go?" Wendy asked eagerly.

"OK, he's ok for now. We'll have to keep him here itleast a week…" She sighed.

"Yeah…the war is bad Ginny, real bad. Robert came in not to long ago…he came to say goodbye. He's getting transported to the states to be on the look out for more death eaters. And Ginny…I don't know if he's going to come back. It's so dangerous out there!"

"Wendy, don't you say things like that." Ginny said bringing the witch into her arms for a hug.

Wendy and Robert had been married not even a year, and had been dating since the age of 16. They were the most in-love couple Ginny had ever met. She only wished she could have someone like that to hold her, kiss her, and love her.

"I know…but it's so hard to have hope right now. You-Know-Who is so powerful. He can do so much."

"But so can we! The order is a lot stronger now, and we've been doing great. Don't give up Wendy…it will be alright."

"Thanks Gin. I guess you're right. Well, You should go get some sleep, I'll stay here and call you if we need you."

Ginny yawned and shook her head as if trying to wake herself up. "Are you sure? I'm sure I can stay with you."

"No no, you go on. I'll be fine."

"OK, if you're sure. I'll be back in the morning."

"Gin dear…it is morning."

"Well…. I'll be back later. I'll see you Wendy" She called over her shoulder before getting up and walking out the door and outside.

Thoughts were swimming all around her head. What was different with Malfoy? Would Robert REALLY be safe? Would she ever find love?

Contemplating these things, she went back to her home and went to sleep.

A/N: OK, I know its REALLY REALLY short but that the beginning and I want to see what you all think! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
